Afrodisíaco
by Tsukihime-chan Yoru Ni
Summary: Shintaro sufre los efectos de una droga muy potente, un afrodisíaco, dejándolo débil y excitado y su único alivio sera Konoha. KonoShin. ShintaroUKE!


Ni Hao~

Perdonen el Summary, es un asco lo se ;3;) no soy muy buen en eso(?)

Bueno ahora vengo con algo que se ve poco en este nuevo y hermoso Fandom y estoy hablando de Shintaro Uke

Hablando serio no soy muy fan de Shin xD sin embargo a quien amó es a Konoha ;3;) pero muchos lo ukean y pos' no, no me agrada la idea de que el sea uke de echo la detesto me hace enojar xD -por eso siempre evitó los foros y páginas Yaoi de MCA, están plagados de ellos dos -.-)- si, soy infantil pero ni modo (?)

Emmm… esto sera un TwoShots o algo así…(?) realmente esto no tiene gran sentido ya que sólo buscaba una excusa para violar a Shi y pos también gracias a una mini tirita de KnB -con el mismo nombre- me inspire para agregarle más sentido a esto xD

sin más, esperó que disfrutéis de la lectura -desaparece(?)-

* * *

Momo Kisaragi se encontraba en lo que era la entrada de una Universidad, inquieta y mirando su reloj cada tanto.

- ¡Onii~chan!… Está tardando…- murmuró desilusionandose.

- M-Momo… ¿San?- Le llamaron, la chica volteó instantáneamente. - ¡Oh por Dios! Si eres tu, ¡Momo-San, soy gran admirador tuyo!- le dijo el chico emocionado, sus ojos brillantes y sus manos tomadas.

- Eh-h… hehehe…- Sin saber que hacer sólo sonrió tontamente mientras maldecia internamente.

"Sólo es un fan más" se dijo internamente y ciertamente tomando la misma rutina le dio su autógrafo y se tomó unas cuantas fotos, maldición, ¿en que momento pensaba llegar su hermano? ya quería terminar con esto…

- Que calor…- miró hacia el sol, el verano era intenso ese año, se bajó la capucha que llevaba pues ya no tenia sentido ocultar su rostro además no había demasiadas personas - lo que era un alivio-.

- ¿Sera que… Momo-San tiene sed?-

- ¿Ah? Eh-h…-

- Ya se, iré por unas bebidas, ¡esperé aquí Momo-San!- Dijo amablemente el chico y salió apresurado sin dar tiempo a contestar a la idol

- ¡Momo-San!- canturreaba frente a la máquina expendedora el muchacho- ¡Un refresco para Momo-San! Ah, pero Momo-San es una idol y de seguro debe de cuidar de su figura ¿que sería mejor para Momo-San? Un agua… no… de seguro se notaría… ¡Ya se, Te para Momo-San!- Dijo presionando el botón mientras el escogía un refreso de Cola para después dirigirse hacia donde de encontraba la Kisaragi, se detuvo un momento en donde no estuviera dentro del campo visual de la chica sacando una jeringa de peculiar y potente contenido perforando el envase de plástico mezclando el líquido con el té. - Momo-San~- susurró feliz mientras meneaba la botella, pero… ¿Y si Momo-San prefiriese el refresco de gas? Empezó a dudar mientras veia el envase con líquido obscuro burbujear. - Sólo para estar seguro…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Oni-chan, tardaste! - regaño haciendo un puchero.

- L-Lo siento Momo…- susurró con poco aliento realmente exhausto.

- ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos en llegar a casa lo más pronto posible o los demás llegarán y no habrá nadie!-

- Si, si, sólo… deja que me recupera un momento- decía sin aliento.

- ¡Oni-chan! ¡Se hace tarde!

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Ya escuche! En primera no se por que la reunión tiene que ser en nuestra casa.- dijo exaltandose un poco

- Por que si, Ene-chan lo propuso y todos estuvieron de acuerdo incluso Ayano-chan se puso feliz ¡y no recuerdo que te negarás!- le recordó atacante

- Eh-h eso fue, por que, bueno, Ayano… - dijo mientras poco a poco su volumen de voz bajaba y un sonrojo aparecía

- ¡A-…!-

- ¿Mo…mo-San?- Interrumpió el muchacho desconcertado.

- Ahh… ¡El es mi hermano! Te lo presentó. Oni-chan el es un fan!- dijo entusiasta- Etto… ¡Fue un placer conocerte pero mi Oni-chan y yo tenemos un compromiso!-

- Ahhh… Momo-San…-

- Momo… - llamó su hermano y la chica se dirigió hacia el pareciendo tener una pequeña conversacion en la cual señalaban al chico que sólo los miraba sin saber que.

Momo que parecía resignada al parecer Shintaro la había convencido de algo, se dirigió hacia el chico con una amable y fingida sonrisa.

- Etto… ya que te tomaste la molestia…- Extendió su mano hacia las del chico.- de ser tan amable…- Toco su mano- Yo aceptaré esto - dijo alegremente tomando el refresco un poco culpable.

Se dirigió hacia su hermano quien parecía realmente contento, bufo y volteo al chico despidiendose

- ¡Nos vemos! -

- … -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron a la casa y cada quien fue a su habitación Momo bajo a la cocina a preparar bocadillos.

Shintaro entró a su habitación sacándose la mochila y tirandola, el refresco que traía en la mano que anteriormente se lo había quitado a Momo lo dejó en el escritorio, caminó hacia su cama y se lanzó en ella dando un gran y cansado suspiro.

- Mnh… - Gruñó, le dolía todo aún no se acostumbraba a caminar grandes -o cortas(?)- distancias y de su escuela a su hogar ¡eran kilómetros! Bien, tal vez exageraba pero si le daba pereza todo eso.

Miró de reojo el envase que sudaba de frío, un poco malhumorado al tener que salir de su zona de comodidad tomó el refresco y lo bebió.

- Ahhhh si… esto es vida-

Pudo escuchar como sonaba el timbre seguido de unas voces.

- ¡Oni-chan baja y ven aquí! ¡Ayano-chan y los demás estan aquí~!- Momo le llamaba desde las escaleras del primer piso.

Se levantó refunfuñando un poco y se puso unas pantuflas y al tocar la perilla de su puerta sintió un pequeño calor y en su estómago otro pequeño malestar.

Sin tomarle importancia salió de su habitación y bajo a saludar a los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maldición, maldición, maldición…

Se sentía mal, mal, mal muy mal, estaba incómodo, y extraño… Desde hace unos cuantos minutos se empezó a setir mal, al principio creyó que era hambre pero de un momento para otro una oleada de calor le golpeó dejando en claro que no era precisamente eso.

Su respiración se agitó, su rostro ardía y estaba hiperventilando, sentía todo su cuerpo arder y tenía que morder sus labios para no dejar escapar jadeos ante cualquier movimiento… Era patético.

¿Como mierdas se puso así en un instante?

Ay no… ¡Joder no! No con todos ahí presente…

Se estaba exitando.

Y mucho, sus pantalones empezaban apretarse.- Mnh… - salió el primer jadeo.

Suficiente, se levantó cuidando de no llamar la atención. La trayectoria fue horrible se sentía desfallecer, su interior se contraia y su pene se ergia fuertemente causando incluso dolor mientras el líquido preseminal chorraba.

Su cuarto, tenía que llegar a él… Nunca había sentido unas ganas tan fuertes de masturbarse, tambaleante reunió todas sus fuerzas quedandofrente a la puerta del baño, maldición ya no lo soportaba estaba fuertemente excitado pero realmente no podía seguir caminando…

La puerta se abrió de sorpresa haciendo caer a Shintaro quedando a los pies de… Konoha.

- Hum… Shintaro-Kun, ¿Que haces ahí tirado, te encuentras bien?- preguntó con su habitual tono monótono a pesar de estar realmente preocupado…

- Tsss… Konoha… Necesito entrar al baño…- Dijo un poco lamentable

- Mmnh… Adelante.- Instintivamente se movió de la entrada esperando que el chico se levantará y entrará sin embargo este sólo se arrastró. - Ehhh… Shintaro-Kun… ¿Necesitas ayuda?-

- Estoy bien- ¡Ahhh Joder! como costó decir eso sin titubear o hacer algún bochornoso sonido de más… Se hubiese levantado pero… seguramente el peliblanco notaría lo abultado que estaba y si no, algo que si notaria es lo mojado que se encontraba, mierda, arrastrarse además de humillante era doloroso mejor gatearia.

Konoha vio como el chico se puso en cuatro y empezó a gatear hacia el interior sin dejar de temblar y tambalearse. -…- Se inclinó hacia el chico poniendo su mano en el hombro tembloroso para socorrerlo.

- ¡Eek!- Demasiado sorprendido quedó arrodillado con sus dos manos entre sus rodillas ocultando su vergüenza.

- ¿Shintaro-Kun…?- inconscientemente removió un poco su mano en el hombro del chico.

- ¡…! - Reprimio ese otro gemido lo mas que pudo y es que el tacto lo puso tan jodidamente caliente, por Dios, era todo un enfermo o talves realmente estaba mal de salud… ¿acaso su cuerpo le estaba cobrando el ser virgen durante 18 años? pero es que enserio se sentía derretir, sólo quería aliviarse ya. - No me toques, est-toy bien…-

- Shintaro-Kun…- Cordura, estaba perdiendo la cordura mira que Konoha no estaba tan mal.

Hay por Dios.

QUE GAY.

Pero Konoha era sólo un androide o algo parecido ¿no?, no es como… si estuviese mal…

- Konoha- Jadeo necesitado alzando su rostro sonrojado y húmedo, con su respiración caliente y pequeños y reprimidos jadeos extendió sus brazos hacia el menor dejando a la vista su bulto mojado. - Ayudame… te necesito…-

- Si. -

* * *

¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAN~! (?)

Bien… espero que les haya gustando(?) Me disculpo si es muy OoC pero… Shintaro Macho pecho peludo Seme que se respeta tomando la iniciativa y todo tampoco es muy realista xD además el echo de que sea virgen y hikikomori lo hace más Uke asdfghjk Bueno, hablando del fic(?) originalmente era Shin en celo -no estaba en celo pero si en modo uke, todo bitch y excitado(?)- y pos' no no le veía sentido xD y bueno gracias a la tirita siento que tomó un poco -poquito- de sentido y bueno~?(?)

De ustedes depende si continuó esto o no -Chantaje? donde? xD-

okya si les gustó un pequeño y amable Review no mata a nadie :33333

el próximo capítulo sera porno I promess~

Besos~


End file.
